Y así nació la familia 2
by haKanii
Summary: Después de una noche de amor entre Sakura y Sasuke, algo esta creciendo dentro de Sakura; un embarazo, una joven con antojos, un bebe en espera y ¿que sigue después?..SasuSaku
1. Intro

Summary: Después de una noche de amor entre Sakura y Sasuke, algo esta creciendo dentro de Sakura; un embarazo, una joven con antojos, un bebe en espera y ¿Que sigue después?

Esta historia es una UA

Advertencia: por el momento no, el cap siguiente es muuuy probable que si jajaj */*

Los personajes no me pertenecen sin o a Misashi Kishimoto u_U

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Iras a la fiesta esta noche, Sasuke?-

-No lo se dobe-

-Hey!, no me digas dobe, teme-

-Hmm...-

-Y Sakura...¿Ira?-

-No se dobe, no se- dijo el pelinegro cerrando de golpe su casillero y empezaba a caminar por los grandes pasillos de la institución, seguido por su rubio mejor amigo.

-Por lo visto hoy no vienes de buen humor, aunque no es que siempre estés de buen humor, pero...-

-Naruto, callate- interrumpio Sasuke

-Hoy definitivamente no eres nada divertido Sasuke... mira ahí viene Sakura y Hinata- dijo mientras Naruto hacia una especie de señales a las chicas, haciendo que Sakura le saludara con la mano y hinata se sonrojara. -Hola chicas, ¿Como les fue en su clase de ingles?-

-No muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.- Sasuke...- dijo la peligrosa volteando a ver a este.

-Hmmm..-

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke empezaba a caminar y esta se fue siguiendolo tras el, sin antes no despedirse de Naruto y Hinata. - Sasuke...-

-...-

-Sasuke, yo no elegi a mi compañero, lo eligió Sensei-

-Por lo menos hubieras protestado...- susurro el pelinegro.

-Prometo que la proxima vez "protestare"-

-Ni creas que habrá próxima vez- dijo con una media sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura rodara los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun...-

-¿Si?- pregunto despacio el joven Uchiha pues sabia que cuando le decía Sasuke-kun era porque quería algo.

-Iremos a la fiesta de esta noche verdad- pregunto la joven, mas bien afirmo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que este solo se limitara a mirarla.

-¿Quieres ir?- dijo sin dejar de mirarla con una cara de asco.

-Pues... es que tu sabes, todos en la escuela irán, es de lo único que hablan todos, y me preguntaba si iríamos- dijo con cierta "inocencia" la pelirosa, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un suspiro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...- mientras se encogía los hombros.

-¿Enserio?, !Genial!, gracias Sasuke- dijo con gran emoción, al momento que se agarraba del brazo de Sasuke, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de la gran institución, dirigiéndose a un mercedes McLaren color plateado.

-Sakura...-

-eh?-

-Y que me darás a cambio?-

-¿A cambio de que?-

-Yo ire a la fiesta contigo y yo, ¿que gano a cambio?-

-eh.. pues.. emm- tartamudeo Sakura al no saber que contestar, para luego quedar totalmente callada al estar acorralada entre los fuertes brazos de Sasuke y la camioneta que se encontraba al costado del joven uchiha.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿que me daras?- le susurro al oído con una voz suave pero ala vez grave, fuerte y sobretodo sexy.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo en tono retador

-Esto- dijo al momento que junto sus labios con los de Sakura, empezando a jugar con los labios de ella hasta obtener respuesta de su parte, para después pedir permiso para poder introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura, y claro esta, que le dio permiso abriendo un poco la boca dando paso a una lengua que examinaba cada rincón para empezar con una lucha entre ambas lenguas por un momento, mientras Sasuke pasaba una mano por detrás del cuello para profundizar aun mas el beso, y su otra mano la pasaba por la pierna de la bella joven, pasándola por debajo de la falda del uniforme, tocando la suave piel de ella, hasta que Sakura se separo con leve brusquedad de el.

-!Sasuke!- dijo entre cortadamente por la falta de aire

-Ya estamos a mano-

-!Sasuke!- reprocho de nuevo la joven al momento que se acomodaba la falda con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

-No puedo creer que una no me lleves el ritmo-

-Podria hacerlo si no fueras tan..tan...-

-¿Tan que?- dijo al momento que se volvía acercar peligrosamente a su novia.

-Tan brusco-

-Asi que ahora soy brusco- al mismo tiempo que se separaba y pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Bueno no, pero...-

-Pero que?..- dijo haciendo que Sakura se pusiera mas roja- Tal vez sea conveniente que por mi rudeza te deje de besar-

-!¿Que?!, !NO!, al decir esto hizo que Sasuke se riera un poco, mientras Sakura solo volteaba a mirar sus zapatos con vergüenza.- Emm.. ya se hizo tarde será mejor que me vaya, si eso, adios, nos vemos en la noche-

-¿Nos vemos?, ¿te vas a donde?- pregunto con burla el joven

-¿Mi casa?-

-Siempre te llevo a tu casa y hoy no será la excepción- dijo al momento que le abra la puerta del carro, una vez dentro la joven, cerro la puerta como buen caballero, y promedio a subirse y dar marcha rumbo a casa de Sakura.

-Sasuke ¿no se te olvida algo?- dijo volteando ver a su guapo conductor.

-¿No?- volteando a verla al momento que se detuvieron en un semaforo, recibiendo una mirada de parte de Sakura.- No se, ¿que se me olvido?..

-Siempre te tengo qu estar recordando, !todos los días!, no es posible que aun no se te quede la costumbre..- dijo un poco enfadada - y que esperas para ponerte el cinturón de seguridad... no se como no te molesta el ruido que hace el carro...- continuo musitando la joven

-Molesta- dijo Sasuke riéndose entre dientes mientras se ponía el dichoso cinturón.

-De que te ries- bufo cruzando los brazos

-¿Sabias tu que cuando te enojas te vez extremadamente bien?- al momento que tomaba con una mano el mentón de la chica y pasaba su dedo por el contorno de los labios de esta, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al instante.

PiiiiP Piiiip (sonido de los clarxsons de los carros)

-¿Que no te piensas mover?- susurro Sakura, al ver que Sasuke no se movia, solo la estaba mirando y aun sin apartar su mano de la cara Sakura.

-Que esperen- al momento que le daba un beso en los labios, para después dar marcha al auto justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara de nuevo.

-Eres imposible- dijo sakura moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Pero no para ti- dijo entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Sakura, haciendo que esta solo se limitara a sonreír. Y así pasaron el camino; platicando, Sakura regañando a Sasuke por ir a exceso de velocidad, hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura.

-Entonces, nos vemos en la noche-

-Dalo por hecho, hey espera...- dijo apresurado al ver que Sakura ya tenia un pie fuera del auto.- ¿Que no te piensas despedir de mi?-

-Para que, si nos veremos en unas horas-

-hmmm..-

-Solo bromeaba- dijo riéndose al ver el gesto del chico- Adios..- al momento que le daba un beso en el cachete volteandose rapidamente para salir del auto, pero sitio como Sasuke la volteaba y le plantaba un cálido beso en los labios.

-Ahora si te puedes ir- dijo mientras miraba como la joven se bajaba un poco sonrojada.

La tarde paso normal por parte de Sasuke, pero con Sakura estaba con lo que una mujer siempre discute antes de ir a algún lugar, ya se había cambiado mas de cinco veces y aun no estaba decidida.

Ding... Dong..

-Hay no puede ser, Sasuke ya esta aquí- dijo Sakura al momento que se apresuraba a estar lista, para correr a abrirle a Sasuke, pero su mamá ya le había ganado y estaba platicando muy animadamente con el, Sakura se detuvo a mirarlo antes de bajar las escaleras, su novio parecía modelo, lo cierto era que todos los días parecía uno, pero esa noche tenia algo que lo hacia verse mejor; con su pantalón negro, y su camisa azul marino con los primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello alborotado que le daba un toque sexy, y quien lo diría la pelirosa con solo mirarlo ya estaba sonrojada.-Sera mejor que baje ya- susurro para si misma al momento que sitio la mirada de unos ojos azabaches, y ahí estaba viéndola de pies a cabeza, con esa sonrisa arrogante "marca Uchiha" en su cara.

-Perdon por la tardanza...- dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Si vale la pena no hay problema.- susurro el chico

-eh?- Haciendo que madre e hija voltearan a verlo.

-Nada..¿Nos vamos?-

-Si, adios mamá-

-Adios hija, adios Sasuke-kun, visítanos cuando quieras ya sabes que es un gusto que estés saliendo con mi tonta hija Saku..- Y con mas cosas diciendo, Sakura saco a Sasuke de su casa.

-Hay veces que pienso que mi mamá te quiere mas que ami... y Sasuke, ¿Valio la pena?.- dijo al momento que se ponía una mano en la cadera.

-¿Que cosa?.-

-La espera..-

-Asi que si escuchaste...- mirándola de nuevo, pues ahora que la miraba con mas calma se deleitaba aun mas, traía puesto un vestido pegado al cuerpo, color lila, sin mangas, y con un escote bueno, dejaba poco a la imaginación, le llegaba poco debajo de su trasero dejando ver sus largas, blancas y bien torneadas piernas, llevaba el cabello suelto, con unos cuantos roles en el, con un poco de maquillaje, ya que por su belleza natural no ocupaba mucha ayuda de el.

-¿Y?.-

-Claro que valio la pena- mientras le abra la puerta para que se subieran a su lujoso automóvil, una vez dentro se volvió a la tarea de observar a la chica.

-¿que pasa?.- dijo extrañada y un poco intimidada a su mirada

-Casi olvido que no seré el único hombre que ira ala fiesta, y ese vestido te queda demasiado corto, y ni se diga de tu eso..- Sakura no lo dejo terminar, ya que le planto un corto beso en los labios.

-Sasuke, ya vamon..- ahora Sasuke fue el que no la dejo terminar ya que este la beso larga y apasionadamente, saboreando los labios de su bella novia como si nunca los hubiera probado.

-Ahora si nos podemos ir.- Con una sonrisa en la cara, para ir al lugar de donde era la fiesta, al llegar, dos personas aparecieron abriendo las puertas del auto, uno ayudando a bajar a Sakura del carro, mientras que Sasuke le entregaba las llaves del carro a otro, caminando al lado de Sakura para tomarle la mano y darle una mirada de "es mía" al señor que le abro la puerta a Sakura, ya que no dejaba de verla, se adentraron a donde era la fiesta, y en el transcurso, todas las miradas fueron a parar a los dos jóvenes, era imposible no voltear a verlos, los dos estaban relucientes, hermosos, sexys, eran la pareja perfecta.

-Siento que nos están mirando- dijo la peligrosa al acercarce un poco mas al joven

-Es solo tu imaginación- pasando su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Sakura.

-!Teme!, Saku-chan, pense que no vendrían a la fiesta- llego un Naruto metiendose en medio de los dos, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos.

-Hola naruto- saludo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hmmm- saludo el joven

-Encerio Sakura, como le hiciste para que el amargado de tu novio viniera eh-

-Es un secreto jajaja- guiñendole un ojo a Naruto, almismo tiempo que se ponía un dedo en los labios como diciendo sh! - Ahora dime, donde están los demás?-

-Ah si, esta arriba justo ahí- dijo Naruto mientras señalaba donde estaban sus amigos.- Si te fijas, se ve Neri y parece enojado, No me acordaba que hace media hora que me pidió algo, demonios, vayan con los chicos, yo los alcanzo luego- y sin mas Naruto salir en busca de ese algo que le había encargado Neji.

-Cuando ira a cambiar- dijo Sakura con cara de desaprobacion, mientras tomaba del brazo a Sasuke y se dirigían a donde estaban los demás- Hola chicos

-Hola- contestaron todos unidos, Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron en un sillón y empezaron a platicar muy animadamente con los demás, hasta que llego Naruto y empiezo a servirles bebidas a todos.

-Ten Saku-chan- dijo Naruto dandole un vaso, haciendo que esta volteara a ver a Sasuke.

Hmm.-

-Solo un vaso ¿si?- haciendo cara de suplica, ya que sabia que a Sasuke no le gustaba que tomara.

-...Solo un vaso- dijo sin ganas

-Gracias..- dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sasuke volteara su cara para ver a los chicos que los estaban observando, pero al ver que Sasuke volteo, todos hicieron como si no hubiera visto eso. Después de unos cuantos tragos mas ( a excepción de Sakura ya que Sasuke no la dejo tomar mas de dos vasos= y de estar platicando, todos se fueron a la pista de baile. Al inicio ambos bailaban junto con sus amigos, pero pasando el tiempo se fueron alejando de ellos, empezando a bailar extremadamente pegados el uno con el otro, Sakura a espaldas de Sasuke, Sakura moviendose de una formaban sexy que hacia voltear al que pasaba, volteando para pasar sus manos al cuello de su novio y jugar con los cabellos de este, mientras que Sasuke pasaba sus manos a la cintura para acortar aun mas la distancia entre los dos.

-Me encantas cuando bailas- susurro Sasuke al oído de la chica

-¿Nomas cuando bailo?- pregunto la joven de forma sexy, teniendo como respuesta la lengua de su novio recorriendo desde su oreja a su cullo, y de su cuello a su boca, besándose apasionadamente, teniendo una guerra dentro de sus bocas donde los que peleaban eran sus lenguas, cada uno registrando cada centímetro dentro de sus bocas, a ninguno de los dos les importo estar en medio de la pista de baile besándose, hasta que Sasuke se separo de su novia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No, no nomas cuando bailas-

-¿como por ejemplo?-

-Cuando estamos en la cama-dijo Sasuke en tono de burla sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Sakura.

-ja-ja-ja-

-Hablo encerio- terminando de decir, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara- Vamonos de aquí...- dijo entre besos cortos.

-Todavia no se van los demás-

-¿Y?- al momento que arrastraba a Sakura fuera del lugar, donde uno de los señores que estaba afuera iba por el coche de Sasuke.

-Hey espera, mi bolsa quedo en la mesa-

-hmm, yo voy por ella, tu no te muevas de aquí- dejando a Sakura sola en la entrada.

-Oye muñeca, porque tan solita- dijo un joven de no mas de 23 años ebrio.

-... _hay no...-_ penso Sakura sin contestarle al joven

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?- acercándose mas a Sakura

-No gracias- dijo entre dientes, alejándose un poco

-Porque..hip.. no.. yo te puedo hacer pasar maravillas..hip- dijo al momento que le tocaba el hombro, haciendo que esta se moviera bruscamente para quitar la mano.- Asi que te haces la difícil..hip.. así es como me gustan, como tu - tomándola por la cintura para tratar de plantarle un beso, pero Sakura fue mas rápida y puso sus manos, empujando con fuerza hacia atrás.

-Sueltame- al terminar de decir eso, el joven tomo ambas manos con una sola de el y así al fin darle un beso, pero justo antes de llegar a su boca, algo o alguien lo jalo del cuello de la camisa así ahorcandolo.

-Nadie toca a mi novia...- pegándole un duro golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que este diera unos pasos para atrás.

-vamonos ya porfavor- suplico Sakura, acercardose a Sasuke y sin decir otra palabra, ambos subieron al carro el cual ya estaba frente a ellos. -Sasu..-

-no debi dejarte sola, ni por un momento- interrumpido Sasuke

-No es tu culpa, aparte no me hizo nada-

-Pero pudo haber hecho algo y si es mi culpa, nunca debí darte permiso de salir con ese vestido tan...tan provocador.-

-Sasuke, ya olvídalo ¿ok?- contesto con un tono de cierto fastidio la joven

-Humm..- hubo un silencio por unos minutos

-Oye... todavia no quiero ir a mi casa-

\- Y ¿Quien dijo que te llevaba a tu casa?- dijo con una sonrisa muy estilo Uchiha en su cara, Y al ver Sakura a donde se dirigían era al penthouse de Sasuke, uno de los departamentos mas caros de la ciudad, que fue el "humilde" regalo de parte de sus papás por su recién cumpleaños numero 18, y aunque tuviera semejante departamento para el solo, seguía estando en casa con sus padres y hermano ( que este también tenia su propio departamento), ambos solo lo usaban para hacer fiestas y de vez en cuando para dormir, o para estar con Sakura totalmente a solas. Al llegar ambos bajaron, Sasuke entregándole las llaves del auto al valle parking, tomando de la mano a Sakura y entrar al gran edificio, saludando a los encargados con la cabeza.

-Sasukito- se escucho a espalda de ambos, haciendo que voltearan y ver a una guapa muchacha de no mas de 20 años, alta, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, con buena figura. Mientras que la muchacha caminaba a paso apresurado a donde estaban para llegar y empujar a Sakura a un lado y saludar a Sasuke con un beso en cada mejilla. -Hay Sasuke, tenia mucho sin verte por aquí, deberías venir mas seguido-

-Humm- solo musito volteando a ver a Sakura que estaba con una cara muy molesta.

-Ah Sasukito un consejo, deberías de elegir mejores prostitutas para pasar la noche- dijo la vecina de uno de los apartamentos debajo de Sasuke, volteando a ver a Sakura de arriba a bajo, haciendo que esta se enojara aun mas.

-Disculpa..- dijo indignada- pero YO no soy ninguna prostituta como TU- mientras la señalaba con el dedo.- ¿Que no te has visto en un espejo, estupida, pareces una perra que se acuesta con cualquiera que se te cruce, y para tu información soy NOVIA de SASUKE, cosa que TU NO SERAS NUNCA, así que deja de llamarlo por a como se te antoje, y TU vete a un burdel que es el lugar a donde PERTENECES- al momento que se acercaba cada vez a la vecina de Sasuke para luego empujarla, voltearse y darle un apasionado beso a Sasuke, que cuando se separaron vieron que ya no estaba la vecina. - No me gusta para nada, esa vecinita que tienes...- reprocho la joven

-No me voy a fijar en ella, no te preocupes..- dijo con media sonrisa, empezando a caminar al elevador pero Sakura quedo atrás.- Hey.. ella no es nada mío, solo es una persona que vive por aquí...- pero aun así, no obtuvo respuesta de Sakura.- Sabes que lo que dijo no es cierto...-

-Me duelen los pies- se quejo Sakura de la nada, haciendo que Sasuke le diera un tic.

-¿Que acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?-

-¿eh?- volteando a ver a Sakura que le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar- Hey! - rio la joven que empezó a correr para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por detrás.- Era broma, si te escuche y gracias- pasando sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Sasuke empezando a desabrocharlos, haciendo que Sasuke volteara para tomarla en sus brazos como "recién casados", dándose unos besos y caricias hasta el elevador, oprimiendo el botón para que se abriera, sin ninguna persona dentro de el , oprimiendo el ultimo piso, para llegar al lujoso apartamento de Sasuke.

* * *

Este es el primer fic, el primero que escribir y reescribirlo después de tanto tiempo me trae muchos recuerdos.

Espero les guste

Reviews :D?


	2. Duda

Esta historia es un UA

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Misashi Kishimoto

* * *

Después de llegar al ultimo piso, llegaron a un recibidor muy elegante donde había una puerta de madera con grabados que daba al interior del departamento, Sasuke aun cargando a Sakura y sin dejar de besarla abril la puerta para entrar y encontrarse al moderno y lujoso departamento de el, separándose un poco de Sakura para bajarla de sus brazos, terminando de desabotonar los pocos botones que aun tenia abrochados, tirando la camisa al piso dejando ver sus pectorales y su abdomen bien marcado, tomo de la cintura a Sakura para atraerla a el y comenzar a lamer el cuello dejando una que otra marca, mientras que las manos de Sasuke bajaban de la cintura hasta el trasero de Sakura acariciandolo y apretando, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido.

-Hmm..-

Sasuke paso del cuello a la boca una vez mas, besando apasionadamente, con su lengua abrio camino para entrar en la boca de Sakura investigando todo dentro de ella, empezando a jugar con la lengua de Sakura, pasando ahora una de sus manos hacia la pierna de ella , haciendo que la elevara un poco al costado de Sasuke por unos momentos, para que luego separarse un poco a verse con la respiracion ya un poco agitada, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la elevo un poco haciendo que Sakura pasara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, esta comienzo a jugar con el cabello de Sasuke acomodando tras su oreja y demás, mientras que Sasuke empezaba a caminar hacia su cuarto lentamente.

-Sasuke...- susurro Sakura entre besos

-Humm..-

-Te amo..- haciendo que Sasuke parara justo antes de llegar a su alcoba, volteando hacia arriba para ver a Sakura con una media sonrisa y darle un tierno beso en los labios, para después seguir caminando y entrar al cuarto de el, bajando a Sakura para llevarla hacia las grandes ventanas que daban panorama a toda la ciudad que se miraba hermosa de noche junto con la luna. Sasuke detrás de Sakura, recargo su mentor en el hombro de su novia y paso sus brazos a la cintura de esta.

-Sakura Uchiha..- susurro Sasuke al oido de Sakura.- me gusta... - haciendo sonrojar a Sakura por el comentario.

-Talvez algun di..aahhh.- gimio Sakura al sentir la mano de Sasuke por debajo del vestido, en su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior, masacrando levemente haciendo que Sakura se mordiera el labio inferior tratando de no gemir. Sasuke paso su otra mano al pecho de Sakura para apretarlo y sobarlo, mientras lamia el cuello de esta, haciendo que hiciera su cabeza para atrás recargando en el hombro de este.

-Ahh..-gimio Sakura al sentir la mano de Sasuke por debajo de sus bragas, presionando y haciendo pequeños circulos en el clitoris de su novia por un tiempo, hasta llegar al casi climax, ya que Sasuke dejo de masajear su clitoris ocasionando que perdiera ls fuerzas de las piernas, pero Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que esta callera.

-Esta noche la recordaras, mas que cualquier otra, a-m-o-r-s-i-t-o- susurro Sasuke al oído lentamente, tomándola de la cintura para llevarla hacia la cama y acostarla lentamente, sin o antes haber deslizado el vestido y dejarlo tirado en el piso de la habitación dejándola solo en ropa interior que era de color negro con encaje, haciéndola ver mas tentadora de lo normal, comenzando por pasar la lengua por toda su panza para irse al cuello, tocando los pechos por encima del bra, sientiendo como se iban tensando los pezones, para tomarlos en sus dedos y presionarlos levemente haciendo que Sakura gimiera una vez mas, con un movimiento rápido pudo desabrochar la prenda que ya molestaba su trabajo, deslizando los tirantes para dejar a la vista a los grandes y bien formados senos de Sakura, eran redondos, grandes, firmes, con los pezones rosados, simplemente hermosos, sin esperar un momento mas Sasuke tomo uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que el otro con su boca, succionando y pasando la lengua alrededor de su pezon, dando pequeñas mordidas, haciendo que Sakura se arqueara a la espalda, hechando su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke dejo el pecho para voltear a ver a su novia que estaba sonrojada y con cara de excitacion, Sakura al notar que Sasuke ya no la estaba tocando abrio los ojos para hallarse con una sonrisa pervertida de parte de Sasuke, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas.

-po..porque te detienes- musito la joven, recibiendo de respuesta un apasionado beso.

-me encanta verte asi..- dijo Sasuke entre besos, para secarse un poco y sin dejar de sonreír bajo su cara hacia la zona mas intima de Sakura, donde paso s lengua por encima de la ropa interior succionando y lamento lo que pudiera, haciendo que Sakura se agarrara de las sabanas y gimiera de placer, para después de un rato toma de los lados las braguetas y bajarlas para dejar ver la intimidad de sakura, para volver a pasar su lengua, jugando con su clitoris, succionando, mordiendo, besándolo, haciendo de todo, aun sin dejar de jugar con este, paso su mano al pecho y presionarlo y tasajearlo, para pasar su lengua un poco mas debajo para llegar a su cavidad donde tomo todos los jugos que únicamente Sakura le podía dar, para después adentrar la lengua y dar pequeños movimientos circulares dentro de ella, para luego meter y sacar su lengua sin soltar el pecho de Sakura haciendo que gimiera cada vez mas fuerte, teniendo orgasmos, tomo su mano la cabeza de Sasuke para indicarle que siguiera, este después de unos momentos se separo un poco para con su otra mano introducir un dedo en ella, dando círculos, sacarlo y meterlo, para luego agregar otro mas, provocando que esta se mordiera un dedo para no gemir por el placer que le estaba dando, pero ya no resisto mas al sentir que Sasuke medio su tercer dedo, haciéndola gemir mas alto, Sasuke aun sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos dentro de Sakura comenzó a lamer y succionar el clitoris, haciendo a esta gritar su nombre de su novio adorado.

-Sa suke-kun..- ocasionando que al instante el joven mencionara, dejara su trabajo para pararse un poco y mirar a su novia con la respiración agitada, un poco despeinada, sonrojada, hermosa como siempre.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxers negros, dejando ver su abultado miembro bajo su ultima prenda.

-Sasu...- susurro Sakura sin dejar de ver como se quitaba el boxer negro dejando ver su gran miembro que ya estaba erecto, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas pero aun así sin dejar de verlo.- ...ke-kun...- termino de decir para que Sasuke se le acercara le mordiera la oreja y después el cuello, para lentamente poner la punta de su miembro en el inicio de la cavidad de Sakura, para luego sentir como Sasuke terminaba de introducir su miembro en ella, haciéndola soltar un suspiro y gemido al mismo tiempo, para comenzar levemente a meter y sacar su gran miembro, hasta empezar a agarrar un ritmo que iba cada vez mas rápido, haciendo gemir a ambos, Sakura busco los labios del joven dandole un feroz beso aun sin dejar el rimo que llevaban antes, haciendo mas bien que cada uno tuviera el ritmo, Sakura gema un poco mas de lo normal, haciendo que Sasuke siguiera embistiendola, y justo cuando iba a llegar al climax Sasuke decide salirse de Sakura, dejándola con la respiración agitada y muy desconcertada.

-Sasuke?...- dijo con la respiración cortada.

-Si no quieres que lo deje aquí, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te pida- dijo Sasuke en el oído de Sakura, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de arriba abajo de parte de esta, Sasuke se acomodo en la cama soportando su peso en sus brazos- ponte de rodillas enfrente de mi- Sakura al instante se puso entre las piernas de Sasuke de rodillas, quedando muy cerca de su miembro. - Tomalo con tus manos..- Sakura solo se limito a verlo y ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro- vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo tocaras...-

-Pero es diferente-

-Humm.. pues si no quieres seguir...- dijo Sasuke sabiendo que Sakura al estar tan excitada como estaba en ese momento no se negaría, poco tardo en sentir las pequeñas manos de Sakura en su miembro, las cuales novia lentamente de arriba abajo, haciendo gemir.

- _quiero oirlo gemir mas-_ pienso Sakura moviendo mas rápido al momento que pasaba su lengua por la punta del miembro, escuchando un gemido como respuesta.

-Sakura...- gimio mas al sentir como la lengua de Sakura pasaba ahora no solo por la punta sino por todo el miembro como si se tratara de una paleta, verla como lo saboreaba, hacia que se excitara mas,Sakura paso a metérselo casi por completo en la boca.

-Ahh..- Sasuke paso su mano a la cabeza de Sakura para hacerla que metiera su miembro un poco mas a su boca, era gracioso y excitante ver a Sakura tratando de meter gran parte del miembro de Sasuke en su boca, ya que esta tenia una pequeña boca y bueno el miembro de Sasuke no era para nada pequeño, así siguió Sakura por un tiempo hasta que Sasuke hizo que se detuviera sacando su miembro de la boca de Sakura, tomando a Sakura para hacerla que se acomodara en "cuatro patas", e introducir su miembro de nuevo en su vagina con un movimiento brusco, pasando sus manos a la cintura de Sakura para tomar mejor ritmo en sus embestidas, haciendo que Sakura tuviera múltiples orgasmos junto con el, justo antes de llegar al climax de la excitacion Sasuke para de nuevo, haciendo que Sakura se quejara y volteara a verlo ya cansada, con la respiración agitada.

-Todavia no terminamos- dijo Sasuke haciendo que quedara acostada debajo de el viéndose mutuamente, Sasuke la besa lenta y apasionadamente mientras que inesperadamente se introduce una vez mas dandole unas fuertes embestidas haciendo que Sakura gimiera fuertemente y se agarrara de la cama, ambos tomaron un ritmo.

-Ya no ahhh puedo maaas- dijo entre gemidos Sakura

-Aguanta un poco- contesto en voz baja, embistiendo cada vez con mas velocidad, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, haciendo que Sasuke se viniera dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir, para después separarse de Sakura y tumbarse al lado de ella.

-Sasuke baka, solo tu me puedes hacer sentir tan bien- dijo en voz baja y agitada, recibiendo de respuesta un beso en la frente.

-¿Ya te recuperaste? porque aun no acabo contigo...- dijo Sasuke mirándola como abria los ojos espontáneamente.

-!¿Que?!- dijo exaltada Sakura- me hiciste perder el llegar al climax tres... TRES veces, sabes lo cansado que es eso para mi!... estas bromeando ¿verdad?.

-No estaba bromeando-

-¿Que demonios tomaste?-

-¿Que que demonios tome yo? pff.. porfavor, yo no ocupo tomar nada- respingo indignado su novio, causando ante este comentario la risa de Sakura, ya que esta sabia que diría algo similar - ¿Y tu de que te ríes?, me voy a reír mas yo cuando vuelva a empezar de nuevo contigo y estés gimiendo y gritando " ah sasuke-kun, porfavor estoy cansada"- dijo fingiendo la voz de sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ja ja ja, si haces eso te voy a demandar por violacion-

-¿Asi? me gustaría ver eso-

-Estupido...- dijo mientras se volteaba dandole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Hey , esa no es ninguna manera de hablarle a tu novio, y también esa palabra no debe salir de tu boca-

-Humm..-

-Hasta suenas como yo... ya no voy hacerte nada... por ahora- diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja

-¿Que?-

-Nada- mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el

-Crei haberte escuchado decir que ya no harías nada-

-No te voy hacer nada pero porque estas enojada-

-No estoy enojada- mientras se volteaba quedando frente a frente

-¿Ah no?, pues no lo aparentas... molesta-

-... encerio no estoy enojada, solo que hiciste que perdiera TRES ve...- Sasuke no la dejo terminar ya que la había besado.

-Que tal si... te recompenso- le dijo entre beso

-Estas loco..-

-Talvez...- comenzando a darle un beso para después pasar al cuello.

-Horas mas tarde-

-hmm porque hay tanta luz- se escucho un murmuro tratando de taparse de la luz que se filtraba por las grandes ventanales de la habitación-!Hay no!, no, no, no- grito la joven desesperada, levantando a Sasuke.

-¿Que?- exclamo no de muy buena gana adormilado.

-Ya amanecio y no solo eso ya salió el sol-

-¿Y?- dijo Sasuke volviendo acostar, tapándose.

-Como que "y", se supone que tenia que llegar a dormir a mi casa, mi mamá me va matar-

-No te va matar, solo te...- Sakura no dejo terminar a Sasuke ya que le mando una mirada matadora.-Hey, pero si yo le digo a tu mamá que nos quedamos platicando y que se nos fue el tiempo-

-Aja si, tu crees que va creer eso-

-No lo se, pero no pierdo nada con decirlo-

-Talvez si se lo dices tu, si funcione, ati te cree todo- termino por decir poniendo el vestido y aventando el pantalón a Sasuke-!Apurate!-

-Ya voy...molesta- dijo sin mas mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

Ambos llegaron rapido a casa de Sakura, ya que esta no paraba de gritarle a Sasuke que se apurara, que fuera mas rápido para luego decir que no fuera tan rápido, hasta llegar a la casa de ella, donde los dos estaban parados justo enfrente de la entrada.

-Vamos Sakura- susurro Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se acercara mas ala puerta para abrirla pero justo antes de darle la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta esta se abre dejando ver a la mamá de Sakura con una cara de entre preocupación y enojo.

-!Sakura Haruno!- gruño la Sra. Haruno pero al ver que Sasuke se encontraba ahí le cambio la cara a una de alegría y amabilidad, - Oh, Sasuke-kun..- dijo apenada ya que no quería causar mala impresión.

-Disculpe que haya traído a Sakura a esta hora, perdimos la noción del tiempo...-

-Hay no te preocupes, solo estaba preocupada por ella, pero claro que si esta contigo todo esta perfecto, Sasuke-kun no quieres pasar a emm.. ¿Desayunar?- pregunto emocionada

-Mamá Sasuke tiene cosas que hace...- dijo la pelirosa

-Para mi es un placer- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Sakura no lo dejaba de ver.

-No te quedes ahi parado, pasa- lo invito su amable suegra mientras ingresaba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Sasuke, pense que querias dormir 77!..-

-Uy si no me quieres aquí, mejor me voy, aparte que te salvo de que te regañen- dijo fingiendo estar indignado.

-Para empezar, si me regañaran hubiera sido x tu culpa... pero no, no te vayas es solo que mi mamá te cree mas que ami... enserio no se que le haces para que te crea todo- susurro lo ultimo.

-Se llama encanto...- guiñándole el ojo, para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina, seguido de Sakura- ¿Le ayudo en algo?- se escucho decir Sasuke.

-Oh no Sasuke-kun tu siéntate... y tu ven a ayudarme- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su hija

-Ya voy- susurro la joven. Dentro de poco el desayuno estaba listo y se sentaron a comer.

-Y dime Sasuke-kun, ya sabes que vas hacer al terminar la escuela?-

-Pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre para poder ayudarle con las empresas-

-Que interante.. eres un joven muy inteligente ¿A que edad te piensas casar?, con Sakura verdad?- interrogo, haciendo que ante el ultimo comentario Sakura se empezara a ahogar con la comida junto con su novio-

-!Mamá!- grito Sakura

-¿Que?, solo es una simple curiosidad- parándose para recoger los platos. Después de un rato Sakura fue a despedir a Sasuke-

-Perdon por la imprudencia de mi mamá- dijo apenada

-No te preocupes, pero ahora que lo menciona, porque no nos casamos hoy, o mañana-

-Sasuke apenas tengo 17 años-

-Y eso que?-

-Creo que ya tienes que irte a dormir-

-Esta bien, pero esta platica queda pendiente, luego te marco a tu celular, adios- se despidió Sasuke, dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Un mes después-

-¿Que desean ordenar?- le dijo el mesero a Sasuke y Sakura que se encontraban en un elegante restaurant italiano.

-!Pizza!,- dijo sonriendo Sakura- De pepperoni con tocino, jamón, champiñón, triple queso...- decía Sakura al momento que el mesero trataba de anotar todo rápidamente.- Ah... y quiero que le pongan mermelada de fresa arriba...- haciendo que con este ultimo comentario ambos hombres voltearan a verla con cara de o_O

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Sasuke mirándola extrañada, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por Sakura-

-A mi me trae lo mismo de siempre- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Sakura, estuvieron platicando y demás hasta que llego la comida a la mesa.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre- susurro Sakura al momento que tomaba una rebanada de pizza y la dirigia a la boca, pero justo antes de darle una mordida,e sta se levanta de su asiento y sale corriendo al baño.

-¿Sakura?- dijo extrañad, parándose para ir detrás de ella, pienso en meterse al baño de mujeres para ver que pasaba con Sakura, pero decidió esperar un poco, calvez tenia que ir de urgencia al baño, aunque cuando corrio llevaba sus manos en la boca, espero por unos minutos mas pero su paciencia se estaba agotando, hasta que pasaron dos señoras en dirección al baño.

-Disculpe..- dijo Sasuke haciendo voltear a las dos señoras-

-Si, joven?-

-¿Van a entrar al baño?- susurro Sasuke casi para si, recibiendo una mirada extraña - emm.. podrían hacerme un...favor- para Sasuke era realmente difícil pedir favores, y mas a total desconocidas, pero cuando se trataba de Sakura hacia cualquier cosa.

-Claro jovensito-

-Podrian ver como se encuentra una muchacha de pelo rosa y ojos jade que esta en el baños..-

-Oh...- ambas señoras rieron- ¿es tu novia?-

-Si...-

-Hay que bello es ser joven enamorado- sin mas pasaron al baño no sin antes darle un guiño a Sasuke. Pasaron unos minutos para que se abriera la puerta y saliera la pelirosa.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Que te paso?- pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, no se que paso, tenia tanto antojo de comer _esa_ pizza pero justo antes de dar una mordida me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar... perdón por correr sin decirte nada-

-Te vez palida... sera mejor irnos a casa-

-No Sasuke, acabamos de llegar..-

-Otro dia venimos, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar-

-No...-

-Te prometo que otro día comeras pizza-

-No es por comer pizza, es por pasar tiempo contigo- y sin decir nada se fue caminando apresuradamente por su bolsa para salir del restaurante, Sasuke se fue tras ella dejando bastante dinero en la mesa antes de salir tras ella.

-Sakura..- agarrandola de la mano.

-¿Que?-

-Entiende que no te sientes bien y ocupas descansar... te prometo que cuando te sientas mejor pasaremos mas tiempo juntos.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi...- susurro Sakura, recibiendo un beso en la frente por Sasuke.

Paso el tiempo y Sakura seguía igual, perdiendo el apetito y con nauseas, aunque no pasaba a diario pero si con frecuencia, esto preocupo un poco a los demás, todos pensaban que estaba haciendo alguna tipo de dieta o algo, sin tomarle tanta importancia.

-Mes Despues-

-¿Que haremos el viernes?- dijo Shikamaru

-Hay que ir ala playa- dijo Tenten emocionada

-!Si!,- grito Naruto haciendo que todos en la cafetería de la escuela voltearan a verlo.

-Me pregunto si alguna día Naruto pueda comportarse como una persona normal- susurro Neji

-Lo dudo- le contesto Gaara.

-Como iba diciendo hay que ir a la playa, tenemos tiempo sin ir- continuo Tenten - ¿Todos esta de acuerdo?-

-Si- se escucho en coro

-Aunque... no nada olviden- dijo Ino

RIFINII sono la campana anunciando que el receso había terminado y era hora de continuar con las clases.

-Chicas, vamos a cambiarnos, que nos toca clase de deportes y ya ven como se pone sensei si llegamos tarde- dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa, haciendo que todas se levantaran y se dirigieran a cambiarse, dejando a los chicos solo.

-Los Vestidores-

-Oye -

-Que quieres frentona-

-¿Que ibas a decir antes de que sonara el timbre?- dijo Sakura con intriga

-Ah eso, es que creo que no ire-

-¿Que?, como que no iras, tu nunca faltas a ninguna parte- dijo Tenten sin darse crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Es que, que caso tiene no me voy a poder meter a la playa-

-Pero porque?- pregunto Tenten saliendo con su short negro con una linea blanca en los costados y su camisa blanca con el escudo de la escuela en la manga izquierda.

-Estoy en mis dias en los que solo una mujer puede estar u_u -

-ahhh... -dijeron unidas las chicas

-Pero Ino-chan pu puedes tomar el sol y jugar volley o..- dijo Hinata

-Es verdad, entonces si ire- dijo aplaudiendo de felicidad, mientras que las demás pensaban en que tan lenta podía ser su amiga en no pensar en las posibilidades.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que te haré compañia- dijo Sakura

-¿Que tu también?- dijo frustada Tenten

-Todavia no, pero pues creo que tengo tiempo que no me...- dijo Sakura disminuyendo la voz hasta quedar sin palabras.

-Saku-chan- susurro Hinata, después de un silencio entre ellas, Sasura volteo hacia ellas-

-Es que la verdad soy muy irregular- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hay frentona, por un momento me preocupe-

-Menos mal que es solo un atraso y no otra cosa-

-Si, si no imaginate a la frentona con una panzota, si de por si ya es una pelota- se burlo mientras salía con Tenten riéndose.

-Saku-chan,,, estas segura que es un atraso y no otra cosa- dijo Hinata

-Nose Hinata... nose- susurro Sakura- ¿Que voy hacer si no es un atraso?-

-Desde hace cu cuando que no estas en tu tus días- pregunto Hinata con preocupación.

-Nose, nunca llevo la cuenta por lo mismo...- dijo enojada, para quedarse pensando un rato- ...un mes, no ... dos meses... esto ya no es una tras Hinata, ya no,¿! Que voy hacer?!- dijo desesperada Sakkura, volviendo a sacar cuentas mientras se le empezaban a querer salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Tranquila, no hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo-

-...Tienes razón, quizás solo soy yo, pero aun así tengo la duda...- dijo tallados los ojos, mientras salía de los vestidores.

-Haruno, Hyuga!, llegan tarde, cinco vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

-No Hinata no tuvo la culpa, fui yo quien la hizo que llegara tarde...- dijo Sakura tratando de que por su culpa no regañaran a su amiga.

-Esta bien, entonces TU carreras sola, 10 vueltas en este instante-

-¿Que?!, son demasiadas..- exclamo Sakura ya que la canche era demasiado grande.

-Hubiera sido menos si hubiera llegado mas temprano, ahora si quieren hacer menos vueltas pídale a alguien de sus compañeros que le ayuden haciendo una o dos, hoy ando de buenas, con las que le quiera ayudar, pero claro que nadie va querer ayudarla - dijo con maldad y burla.

-Yo correre las 10 vueltas. susurro Sasuke

-Uchiha!- dijo Sensei sorprendido ya que no esperaba que nadie accediera a tal castigo.

-!No! yo las correre sola..-

-Que yo voy a correr tus vueltas..-

-No,,, YO-

-Yo.-

-Tu no tienes la culpa de que llegara tarde, así que yo las correre-

-Tu te tardaras mas en acabarlas, yo soy mucho mas rápido que tu-

-¿y eso que?-

-Quiero jugar baske..-

-!Cada quien corre 5- interrumpio el Sensei desesperado por la discusión que estaban teniendo ambos.

-Humm- dijeron ambos, mientras que comenzaban a correr sus vueltas designadas.

-Yo también corro- dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado siguiendo a sus dos amigos.

-Yo.. yo también voy- dijo sonrojada Hinata corriendo detrás de Naruto.

-Supongo que yo igual- dijo Neji siguiendo a Hinata.

-Esperame Neji- dijo Tenten

-Idiotas...- exclamo Gaara caminando para después correr tras los demás.

-Que fastidio- dijo Shikamaru corriendo para alcanzarlos.

-¿tu también?- dijo Ino persiguiendo a Shikamaru

-Yo también ayudare a mi flor de cerezo- corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Sakura, tratando de besarla pero fue apartado por un golpe proporcionado por Sasuke. Y así todos les toco hacer una vuelta.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Sakura al terminar de correr

-De nada- dijeron unidos en excepción de Sasuke, Neri, Gaara que se quedaron callados.

-Pero bueno porque se tardaron tanto en llegar, ahora si me ganaron jijiji- dijo Naruto.

-Este...- balbuceo Sakura mirando a Hinata, sin querer paso su mirada quedando con la de Sasuke, haciendo que se sonrojara y mirara al suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo por la razón de que habían llegado tarde.- ...Si no nos apuramos a ir con el Sensei, nos va a regañar- dijo mientras se iba apresuradamente, definitivamente, tenia que sacarse de dudas cuanto antes.

* * *

Eh aqui el segundo capitulo =))


	3. Uno negativo, Dos positivo

Esta historia es una UA

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Misashi Kishimoto

Espero y les guste

* * *

En el camino a casa después de clases fue en silencio, raro en Sakura y Sasuke ya que por lo general estaban comentando una u otra cosa, al llegar a casa de la joven, Sasuke le toma de la mano haciendo que Sakura volteara a mirarlo.

-Y... me vas a decir porque llegaste tarde a la clase de deportes...- pregunto Sasuke mirándola a los ojos sin soltar mano de ella, al contrario, entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella.

-Sasuke...- por un momento Sakura penso en decirle a Sasuke su suposición, pero el nerviosismo la invadido y no pudo decírselo- solo me retrase un poco-

-¿Y esperas que me crea eso?-

-..¿Porque no habría de creerme?- dijo volteando para otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior de nerviosismo cosa que no paso desapercibido por el joven.

-La pregunta aqui seria ¿Porque habria de creer lo que me estas diciendo?, tu y yo sabemos que no me estas diciendo l verdad- con la otra mano, ssasuke tomo el mentón de Sakura haciendo que lo volteara a ver- mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad-

-Me encontre a Eddie y sus amigos, ¿Feliz?- dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el agarre de su novio.

-!Y porque demonios no me habías dicho, mañana mismo..

-Mañana no le haras nada, ni pasado, ni el día después de este ni nunca, no me hizo nada, solo un comentario, fue todo- dijo apresuradamente Sakura interrumpiendo a Sasuke, pues el hecho de inventar esa excusa fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en el momento aunque claro sabia que Saskue no dejaría las coas así, Eddie era un joven de 1-70m, pelo castaño y ojos claros que tenia cierto interés en Sakura, y la acosaba todo el tiempo, y aunque Sakura no le había comentado nada a Sasuke, los rumores llegaron a oídos de este y Sasuke no reacciono de una muy buena manera, llego sin previo aviso y le pego a Eddie, fueron tantos golpes que casi lo deja inconsciente, desde entonces cuando miraba a Sakura daba media vuelta y se iba a otro lado, aunque con el tiempo ya no huia de Sakura y le decía uno que otro comentario y nada mas, nada como para hacer que Sasuke le volviera a pegar, oh bueno... era algo que no quería averiguar si este se enteraba.

-Humm..-

-Sasuke, encerio no te había dicho nada porque no quería que reaccionaras como la ultima vez y de verdad te repito que no paso anda-

-Esta bien, solo prométeme que me digas cualquier cosa que te preocupe o que te moleste- en ese instante Sakura sitio un gran peso encima, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle a Sasuke su suposición de nuevo, pero no lo diría hasta estar 100% segura.

-Lo prometo- susurro Sakura tan bajo que ni Sasuke escucho, tenia que salir de ahí, sentía que se asfixiaba por decirle mentiras a su novio, se despidió de Saskue con un beso corto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Ese mismo día averiguaría la vedad, se dirigió a la cocina para comer lo que su mama había dejado, lo caliento un poco y se lo comió, subo a su cuarto para cambiarse con ropa mas comida, pero al quedarse en ropa interior decidio observarse en el espejo, no por vanidad,como anteriormente era comun, sino porque si lo que ella creía que era cierto, entonces su vientre plano ya no estaría tan plano, y así se quedo viéndose frente al espejo que tenia al lado de su armario, se inspecciono su cuerpo y no noto mucho cambio alguno, aunque cuando se puso de lado su vientre estaba un poco "hinchado" apenas notable- _es porque acabo de comer-_ pienso la joven haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco, aunque bien sabia que no había comido mucho, no debía cantar victoria aun. Se vistió rápido y salir dispuesta a comprar la dichosa prueba. Una vez dentro de la farmacia se dirigió a buscarlo, agarro de 6 tipos diferentes, y se dispuso a pagar para posteriormente irse lo mas rápido posible a su casa. Una vez en su cuarto saco las pruebas y agarro una al azar, vio las instrucciones y fue al baño, las instrucciones eran simples, orinar sobre la lengüeta que trae la prueba y esperar si sale una ramita coloreada; es negativo, si salen dos; positivo.

-Cuando tengo que esperar para que esto funcione- susurro desesperada viendo la prueba en sus manos cuando se empezó a colorear una rayita- Una raya!, !una bendita raya!- exclamo un poco emocionada, aun sin creerlo, sintiendo como un peso cada de sus hombros, pero pronto volvió a caer doblemente en ella cuando noto que en la prueba se iba marcando una raya mas- no,no,no,no,no puede ser posible- el pánico empiezo, la invadido haciendo que sus piernas no soportaran su peso, llevándose una mano en la boca, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas saladas se empezaban a formar en sus hermosos ojos jade- no... leí mal...- desesperada tomo con sus manos la caja, leo las instrucciones una y otra vez, decidió utilizar las otras pruebas consiguiendo el mismo resultado...Positivo.

Lentamente abrio los ojos dandole cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el baño, al ver las pruebas tiradas alrededor de ella , solo pensaba en seguir durmiendo, se levanto con pereza para ver su imagen en el espejo, estaba despeinada, pálida, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, abril el grifo para pasarla por su cara, como si el agua se llevara sus problemas, salir del baño para ir directo a su cama, vio el reloj junto a ella donde decía que eran las 21:00 hrs, era momento de pensar que haría, pero un ruido no la dejo, su celular, lo tomo con miedo, viendo 14 llamadas perdidas, todas de Sasuke, y mas de 5 mensajes, ¿exagerado?, calvez, así era Sasuke cuando no le contestaba una llamada.

 _Amor.. perdon x presionarte en decirme lo de Eddperdedor y su porqueria de amigos_

 _No pense que lo tomaras mal, es que no te mirabas enojada cuando te bajaste, aunke tu despedida_

 _no fue como las que normalmente me das ;), pero sabes k me preocupo x ti, claro k lo sabes..._

 _me encantaria ir a tu casa y ke hablemos pero estoy con mi papá en la empresa... ya me tengo k ir_

 _me escape al baño para hablarte pero sigues sin responder, te vuelvo a marcar cuando salga, y si no..._

 _ire a tu casa a la hora que sea._

 _t.a._

De: Sasuke3SxS

Alas 19:22 hrs

No sabia si sentirse peor, ya que ahora Sasuke creía que estaba enojada con el por algo que nunca ocurrió, pero escuchar; digo leer, que seguía poniéndole cosas como amor, me preocupo y t.a.= te amo, tenia que ser una buena señal,y mas cuando se expresaba tanto ya raramente lo hacia. Por lo general cuando Saskue iba con su papá salir alrededor de las 9 y 10 de la noche, lo que significaba que no tardaría en hablarle, lo mejor seria decirle que no estaba enojada con el y simplemente decirle que se quedo dormida, nuevamente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular, y una vez mas mil ideas le pasaron por su mente, que pasara cuando le diga, si la rechaza y ya no mas amor, ni besos, ni caricias, ni desvelos, ni nada, un miedo enorme le entro pero lo dejo para después para contestarle a Sasuke ya que recordaba le ultima amenazada de ir a su casa si no le contestaba y seria peor si la viera en el estado que estaba.

-Sasuke...-

-Sakura, yo.. lo siento, enserio, tu sabes como me pongo cuando alguien te molesta, yo se que soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío y...- dijo Sasuke hablando muy rápidamente que fue casi imposible de entender, pero ahora Sakura lo interrumpió a el.

-Sasuke, escucha, no estoy molesta contigo- dijo alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchara.

-¿Que?, si no estuvieras enojada no hubieras ignorado mis llamadas- reprocho como niño pequeño.

-Si lo se, pero estaba dormida, y el celular estaba en la mochila, no lo escuche... no me sentida del todo bien- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Que tenias?...- pregunto analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-...Nauseas, me callo mal la comida que preparo mi mamá-

-Haruno Sakura, no es la primera ni segunda vez que te pones así, algo debes tener, ocupas ir con un buen medico ya.-

-No no es eso, comí mucho...-

-Deberias de ir cambiando de excusa...- dijo en un tono enojado- No es normal, no se porque le temes ir al doctor-

-...Luego ire, por ahora creo que me dormiré, estoy cansada- dijo al sentirse acorralada, ya no quería seguir hablando con Sasuke.

-Esta bien, pero iras porque iras... que sueñes bien, nada de hombres al menos que sea yo, ¿Entendido?- bromeo Sasuke, haciéndola sonreír y rodar los ojos.

-Tonto... buenas noches, te amo...-

-Yo igual, au revoir-

Sakura se quedo dormida pensando, la mañana siguiente cuando su alarma sonó, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, no quería ver a Sasuke, pero aun así tenia que avisarle ya que pasaba por ella para ir a la escuela.

 _No me siento bien, así que mejor me quedare en la casa_

 _Nos vemos mañana, te amo..._

Mensaje enviado a Sasuke3SxS

Sasuke murmurando quien sabe que tantas maldiciones por haberse levantado antes que su despertador, saco con pereza una mano entre las sabanas y tomo su celular, que había sido el culpable de despertar antes, pero al darse cuenta de que decía su mensaje, y de quien provenía, se despertó totalmente, se quito la sabana de encima y se quedo sentado viendo el mensaje, el sabia de antemano que algo estaba mal con Sakura, ahora iría hablar con ella.

 _vez.. te digo k algo esta mal contigo pero eres muy terca para aceptarlo,_

 _yo nunca me equivoco, pero bueno.. antes dk me altere MAS, tomate algo,_

 _descanza y duerme, nada de "nos vemos mañana", saliendo de la escuela iré a verte_

 _ta._

De: Sasuke3SxS

Alas 06:44hrs

Y sin mas Sasuke fue a darse un baño para después dirigirse al colegio. Por su parte Sakura se quedo viendo la pantalla de su celular, después de que hable con Sasuke las cosas cambiaran, no había duda. La mañana paso rápido por parte de Sakura la cual se la paso dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero para Sasuke paso lentamente, ya que ansiaba por ir con Sakura, no terminaba de sonar el timbre que indicaba la salida de la escuela cuando Sasuke ya estaba en su auto conduciendo a casa de su novia.

-Y.. ¿Como sigues?...- pregunto Sasuke sentándose en el sillon de la sala

-Ya mejor, no hay porque preocuparse solo fue un pequeño mareo- dijo nerviosa, recibiendo un hmm por parte de el, por lo que se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, donde estaba Sasuke y al ver esto, este alzo una ceja, mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Apesto o algo por el estilo?- pregunto mirandola fijamente, estaba molesto.

-¿Que? claro que no, ¿Porque lo diceS?- ni siquiera sabia como se atrevia a decir semejante cosa, el NUNCA ola mal, su olor era tan... adictivo, varonil, le encantaba.

-Talvez sea porque desde que llegue lo unico que haz hecho es estar alejada de mi...-moviendo su mano marcando la distancia

-No no es eso, es que... no quiero que te enfermes como yo por este virus que tengo...-

-¿Virus?...¿Ya viste a un doctor o porque dices eso?-

-No estoy afirmando que lo sea... solo que _creo_ que es un virus...-Si sasuke seguía de pregunto no iba a durar mucho en decirle la verdad y aun no estaba preparada.

-Ya esto arto...- dijo sin expresión, parándose para quedar frente a Sakura. - No es posible que no sepas que es lo que tienes y no quieras saber, ya tienes tiempo así, en este mismo momento vamos a ir con un medico para saber que es lo que te pasa de una buena vez- al momento que tomaba la mano de Sakura y la jalaba para dirigirla a la salida de la casa.

-Sasuke... me lastimas- susurro esto ultimo con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que SAsuke se detuviera de golpe y se volteara a mirarla.

-Yo... de verdad lo siento- dijo apenado tomándola con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke... vamos por un helado- dijo sin mas mientras caminaba hacia el auto, dejando a su guapo novio desconcertado, parado con los brazos como si aun estuviera abrazando a alguien y una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

Cap 3 y ni un review =( que tristeza T_T


	4. Papas fritas y Noticias

Esta historia es un UA.

* * *

-Entonces si nos vamos a ir mañana después de la escuela.. !¿Cuando quieren que haga mi maleta?!- dijo Ino exaltada pensando en que tantas cosas llevaría a la playa.

-Pues es más que obvio que hoy..- contesto Tenten

-¿Tussssssss maletas?, ¿Cuantas piensas llevar?, solo vamos 3 días no menos como 5 (chiste de Enrique Peña Nieto no me pude resistir xD)- dijo Naruto contando con los dedos de la mano.

-Eso a ti no te importa- sin voltear a verlo, mientras seguía lijaba las uñas.

-!OYE!- grito Naruto parándose de la mesa.

-Callate y siéntate dobe- hablo Sasuke tomando un poco de su jugo de tomate que acababa de comprar.

-No me digas dobe !Teme!- dijo volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Dobe..- volvio a repetir Sasuke haciendo que Naruto le tirara una bola de papel que fácilmente esquivo, para volver a tomar la bola de papel y aventárselo a Naruto, pegándole justamente en la frente, haciendo que todos se rieran, el día paso rápido, para después todos irse a arreglar las cosas que tendrian que llevar mañana. Ya era viernes y por tanto todos estaban ansiosos por que se acabaran las clases para al fin poderse ir a divertirse y descansar, pero parecía que el día iba mas lento, después de salir del colegio todos se fueron por sus cosas y se reunieron en casa de Naruto.

-¿No se les olvida nada?- pregunto Neri viendo si no faltaba nada, recibiendo un "No" por respuesta de todos.- Si se les olvido algo ya no nos regresaremos ¿Entendieron?- dijo de forma amenazante junto con una mirada matadora a todos. Todos subieron al camión personalizado de los Hyuga y en menos de dos horas llegaron a la casa de playa de Sasuke, era de dos pisos muy espaciosa, pero sobre todo acogedora. Los chicos se instalaron en el cuarto de Sasuke e Itachi, mientras que las chicas en el cuarto de los padres de Sasuke, después de todo tenia un cuarto de baño mas grande, con un gran salón para arreglarse y un closet inmenso, cosa que les encanto a todas.

-Quiero ramen...- dijo Naruto abriendo unas papas fritas.

-Entonces deja de comerte todas las papas- grito Ino del otro lado de la sala.

-!Uy!, siempre me regañas- contesto un ofendido Naruto.

-Si Ino relajate, deja a Naruto.- dijo Sakura llegando de la nada mientras lo abrazaba-

-Tu que frentona, eres la principal que lo regaña en todo..- guardo silencio al ver como Sakura empezaba a pelearse con Naruto en un esfuerzo en quitarle las papas fritas, después de todo lo trato bien solo para llegar a esas exquisitas papas que se le "antojaron".

-Ya dejen de pelear y vamos a nadar- dijo Tenten mientras bajaba con su bikini ya puesto, que era de color blanco, Neri tras ella con un short del mismo color con lineas a los costados azul marino.

-Tienes razón, ya es hora de tomar el sol- dijo Ino subiendo alas escaleras para ir a cambiarse- Shikamaru deberías cambiarte-

-Que problematico... -dijo Shikamaru siguiendola.

-Naruto, te odio.. no me hables, ni me mires, ni respires el mismo aire que yo- dijo Sakura en voz alta tirando las papas a Naruto antes de salir hacia donde estaba la alberca que tenia vista al mar, corriendo hasta llegar a una palapa y sentarse en uno de los sillones, abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba a Neji, Lee y Tenten jugar volleyball, Neri contra Lee y Tente, en donde iba ganando Neri ya que por cada comentario de Lee, Neri le picaba sin piedad la pelota en la cara.

-Me voy por menos de 1 hora y ya tienes todo este cochinero debe- gruño Sasuke al ver todas las papas regadas en el piso, dejando unas bolsas con comida en la barra junto con Gaara- Ahora si vas a limpiar TODA la casa tu solo.

-!¿Que?!, pero si yo no fui- se defendió Naruto.

-Uu para mi que Naruto miente- se burlo Gaara buscando que los chicos se pelearan.

-Saku-chan las tiro- dijo con cara de suplica Naruto.

-JA ella es la persona menos indicada para culpar, siendo que ella siempre limpia tus marranadas- dijo Sasuke defendiendo a su novia.

-!Solo lo dices porque es tu novia!, pero de verdad yo no lo hice, ella se enojo porque no le di de mis papas, y me las tiro y me grito- dijo casi gritando perdiendo la paciencia.

-Naruto, a Sakura ni le gustan esas papas-

-POR ESO...- grito Naruto acercándose a Sasuke.

-Yo como buen amigo que soy, te ofrezco mi casa LIMPIA y tu llegas a ENSUCIARLA, ten un poco de respeto...-

-Sasuke-san, Naruto dice la verdad- interrumpido Hinata, recibiendo un cambio de miradas por parte de Sasuke- A mi también se me hizo raro, se fue muy enojada...- dijo tratando de no hacer enojar a Saskue.

-Hmm..- mientras se separaba de naruto- Dobe egoista...- ¿A donde fue?- pregunto ya mas tranquilo, recibiendo de respuesta la mano de Hinata y Haruto apuntando hacia afuera empezando a caminar en esa dirección, mientras que Gaara estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, disfrutando la función comiendo unas dichosas PAPAS xDDD.

* * *

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Sasuke abrazando por detrás a Sakura, dejando su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, haciendo que volteara un poco dejando ver la cara de Sakura con los ojos rojos al borde de lagrimas-

-!Sasuke!, el, las papas, yo quería, no me dio, me enoje- explico rápidamente dejando caer unas lagrimas mientras hacia puchero.

-Sakura, si querias papas ¿Porque no esperaste a que llegara?, ademas esas papas ni te gustan.

-!Nadie me entiende!,- dijo en voz alta, separándose de Sasuke- Me iré a jugar volly- dijo sinllegando a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Realmente,,, no entiendo a las mujeres- d dijo sin comprender su cambio de humor.

Después de un rato los chicos se pusieron hacer hamburguesas y Hotdogs en el asador, todos se encontraban en una mesa redonda que se encontraba frente la alberca disfrutando de la tarde y de su comida.

-Yo opino que vayamos a bailar en la noche- dijo Tenten

-Pero si vamos entonces ¿Cuando haremos la fogata?- dijo Lee

-Es mas que obvio que mañana- dijo Neji

-Pero, pero...¿No están cansados como para ir a bailar?- pregunto no dandose por vencido en su lucha de no ir a bailar.

-NO- contestaron todos juntos riéndose.

-Si tantas ganas son de no ir, porque simplemente no te quedas... y te pierdes de todas esas chicas bellas que vimos hoy camino al supermercado ¿Verdad Sasuke?- dijo Gaara haciendo que Sakura volteara a ver a Sasuke con una ceja levantada cruzada de manos, recibiendo una media sonrisa por parte de su novio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, si ire- dijo resignado pensando en sus nuevas técnicas de seducción. Acabaron de comer y las chicas se fueron alistar desde casi 4 horas antes de irse, y los chicos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos por un rato.

-No me siento bien...- dijo Sakura acostada en la cama viendo a las chicas de aquí para allá viéndose que poner, como maquillarse, etc.

-¿Que?- pregunto Hinata volteando a ver por el espejo, ya que se encontraba colocándose maquillaje.

-Ni creas que te vas a escapar de ir con nosotros a bailar- dijo Ino saliendo del vestidor con una minifalda negra y una blusa azul marino con letras blancas que decían "Im Hot", con un gran escote.

-Si, tomate una pastilla y ya, todavia hay tiempo para que te alistes - sugirió Tenten mientras terminaba de arreglar el cabello.

-No.. prefiero quedarme aqui, ya sabes, descansando...-

-!Sakura!, no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí sin hacer nada- reprocho Ino.

-No me quedare haciendo nada, me quedare descanzando- dijo sin ganas

-Pero si te quedas, estaras sola- hablo Hinata comprendiendo que seria mejor que se quedara si se sentía mal.

-No importa... Iré por un vaso de agua- dijo en voz baja, levantándose para bajar a la cocina, en el camino vio que los chicos estaban muy entretenidos jugando un juego de matarse entre ellos, en donde al parecer Naruto iba perdiendo ya que no dejaba de quejarse, sin darle importancia siguió hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua y sentarse en la barra que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

-Pense que estarias alistandote- dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Pense que estarias jugando con los chicos..- contesto Sakura en voz baja sacándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Eso estaba haciendo hasta que te vi pasar-

-... me quedare en la casa- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Escuche bien?-

-Si, ustedes vayan a divertirse yo me quedare en la casa- dijo volteando a ver por primera vez.

-Como si eso fuera posible- dijo en tono de burla.

-No sasuke, de verdad... no iré- dijo en tono serio.

-Esta bien, pero me quedare contigo- y sin mas se paro y se fue con sus amigos, realmente ocupaba decirle a Sasuke la situación, el ni se tomo la molestia de preguntar porque no iría, ya no la presionaba para que le contara sus males, tal vez se estaba armando de la situación, es por eso que ya no corriera mas. Mas tarde los chicos estaban listos para irse.

-¿Realmente no van a ir?- pregunto Naruto algo triste.

-No, talvez la próxima vez- dijo Sakura.

-Pero que amargados, bueno chicos si querían hacer sus cosas mejor se hubieran ido a otra parte en vez de venir con nosotros ah. AWWW- Naruto dejo de hablar por el golpe proporcionado por parte de Sasuke.

-Porque mejor no te largas de una buena vez estupido debe.-

-!Sasuke!- lo regaño Sakura.

-Lastima que no van, pero si cambian de opinión, ya saben donde estaremos, bye chicos- y sin mas se fueron todos.

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto volteando a ver a la pelirosa

-Sasuke... acabamos de comer...-

-No es verdad, eso fue ya hace horas... ¿Que te parece si vamos al muelle y comemos algo?-

-...Me siento mal-

-Esa excusa de todos los días no me la creo- dijo Sasuke

-Deja voy por mi bolsa- después de ir por su bolsa, se fueron al pequeño pueblo que estaba en la playa, era muy acogedor, había de todo, todos era amigables, era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y pasar unos días, estando en el muelle decidieron ir a una pequeña feria, donde comieron golosinas, palomitas, algodón de azúcar, manzana de caramelo y muchas cosas mas, jugaron a muchos juegos, se metieron a la casa de espantos donde Sakura salido llorando, pero Sasuke la recompenso ganando un oso de peluche, la estaban pasando bien, pero ya era tarde y decidieron subir a la rueda de la fortuna antes de regresar a casa.

-Me encanta la vista de este lugar- dijo Sakura contemplando el panorama, desde la cima de la rueda.

-Ami lo que me encanta es lo que esta justo frente de mi- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara haciendo que se sonrojara. -Lo que no me encanta.. es que no me diga que es lo que le pasa- tornándose serio.

-Ya te eh dicho que no tengo na..-

-No me vengas con que no tienes nada, porque sabes que no es verdad, y lo que tienes no es una enfermedad, tienes algo y no me quieres decir... ¿Donde quedo la confianza que me tenias antes?- solo Sasuke,- siempre que te pregunto que es lo que pasa, me sacas la vuelta, cambias de tema ¿Sabes como me siento al no poderte ayudar?, impotente, inseguro, preocupado y arto... Arto de solo verte y no poder hacer nada, ya me canse...- Las lagrimas no se dejaron esperar por parte de Sakura.

-Saskue, yo..- justo en ese momento el juego había terminado, la puerta de la cabina se abrió y Sakura salir corriendo, dejando a un Sasuke desesperado, después de una hora de estar buscando a Sakura, decidió regresar a casa lo mas seguro es que ella ya había regresado, ella estaba en la orilla de la playa dejando que las olas apenas si tocaran sus pies.

-Perdon...- dijo lentamente Sasuke, aun estando unos pasos atrás de ella, viendo como sakura movia la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No Sasuke, perdonarme tu a mi- dijo volteando para poder verlo- Ven... - dijo sakura invitándolo a que se sentara al lado de ella, ya era hora de hablar con la verdad, ya no mas vueltas al asunto- Hay algo que tengo guardado, que no te eh dicho y no eh hallado las fuerzas para decirte...-

-Saura, sea lo que sea, yo voy a estar contigo... siempre...- dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de las manos.

-Sasuke yo...- abro la boca pero las palabras no salían, pero ya no había vuelto atrás , tenia que confiar en el y en ella misma, todo iba salir bien.- estoy embarazada...- dijo al fin viéndolo directamente a los ojos, no podia describir la cara de Sasuke, no había expresión alguna, ahora los roles se habían invertido y era el, el que abria la boca pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Que?- logro decir en voz muy baja, pero si apenas audible.

-Vamos a tener un bebe- dijo aun esperando respuesta de SAsuke ya que seguía sin decifrar su expresión.

-¿Vamos?, es decir, tu y yo vamos hacer papas...- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en la cara la cual cada vez se hacia mas grande, Sakura solo se limito a mover la cabeza diciendo si.

-Gracias... De verdad gracias- dijo SAsuke emocionado, aventando lentamente a Sakura tirándola en la arena, dandole pequeños besos en los labios y la cara- esta es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar.- o SAsuke estaba loco, o en verdad le había afectado la noticia.

-Sasuke... espera-dijo separándose un poco de el - ¿entiendes la gravedad de esto?, te acabo de decir que vamos a tener un bebe, a los 17, sin acabar la escuela, quien sabe si nuestros padres y amigos nos apoyen y tu te pones a agradecerme...- y aun así Sasuke seguía con una hermosa sonrisa a la cara.

-Sakura, sakura, Sakura... me acabas de decir que vamos a tener un bebe, yo a los 18, estamos a pocos meses de terminar la escuela, ¿Que acaso desconfías de tus padres y amigos?, sea lo que sea ellos estarán ahí para nosotros- esas eran justamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar Sakura ¿Porque había tardado tanto en decírselo a Sasuke?, se había estado torturando sola- Sakura, perdoname, no debí dudar de ti-

-¿Porque?- pregunto entre besos.

-Es solo que, estabas actuando muy extraña, pensé en tantas cosas, llegue a pensar en el embarazo pero no conmigo... - dijo apenado.

-Creiste que estaba embarazada de alguien mas?- pregunto teniendo un si por respuesta,- Eres un tonto, tu- dijo mientras lo señalaba- Sasuke Uchiha eres el único, escucharme bien, el UNICO, hombre que a existido y existirá en mi vida, y por nadie en el mundo te cambiaría.-

-¿No estas enojada?- y

-No tengo porque, después de todo yo también tuve muy raros pensamientos de como ibas a reaccionar...-

-Hmm, baka- dijo besando en la frente, ambos acostados en la arena viendo las estrellas- un hijo...

-o hija...-

-o ambos...- dijo Sasuke

-No lo creo...- contesto con una sonrisa- Oye... ¿Cuando le diremos a nuestros papás?- pregunto Sakura que estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Amor... no me presiones- después de todo ya no estaría sola para dar la noticia

* * *

Hasta aqui es donde había dejado este fic, de aquí en adelante me gustaria saber que opinan acerca de la historia.

Gracias por leer.

Kayako16 gracias por tu comentario, de aquí en adelante empieza lo divertido de la historia, espero y lo sigas disfrutando n_n


	5. Noticias!

Naruto no me pertenece

Esta historia es UA

* * *

Una mañana perfecta, las gaviotas volaban al ras del mar, la suave brisa entraba por los ventanales de la hermosa casa en la playa acariciando suavemente a un par de jóvenes que se encontraban dormidos esparcidos por la sala, hasta que fueron despertados de su dulce sueño por la sensación de agua sobre ellos.

-Pero que demonios...- exclamo Naruto, parándose de pie tratando de comprender.- TEME!, ¿Que te pasa?!- exclamo enojado al rubio

-Pero !¿Que demonios te pasa ati?!, que no vez como esta la casa- respondió mas enojado el pelinegro. Y si, estaba en todo su derecho de estarlo, ya que al ver el lugar era un total chiquero, y no solo eso, hacia falta parte de la sala la cual al parecer estaba junto ala alberca, Ino y Shikamaru seguían dormidos sobre la mesa de billar, el tapete de la entrada principal era ahora la cobija de Ten ten, y al parecer en el piso alguien había vomitado y por lo visto alguien piso ese vomito y se encargo de dejar huellas por la cocina, no solo todo estaba fuera de lugar sino que también era un santo cochinero y olía mal. Ni siquiera sabia como habían hecho todo eso sin haberlo despertado, aunque claro al parecer ninguno subio al segundo piso a dormir, ya sea por temor a despertarlos o mas bien porque no alcanzaron a llegar.

-eto... YO no fui- se defendio el rubio- FUE LEE

-No es cierto!- dijo sin saber de que se le acusaba- pero ¿Que paso?- exclamo mientras salia debajo de la mesa donde al parecer había quedado dormido. Con todo el escándalo que había todos empezaron a despertar y asombrarse al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba la casa.

-Buenos dias- exclamo Sakura la cual iba bajando por las escaleras, se detuvo a medio camino para analizar la situación.- ¿Que es ese olor?- pregunto para si mientras se llevaba una mano para taparse la nariz - !¿Quien vomito?!- exclamo al ver las huellas y rastros asquerosos que sus amigos dejaron, Su cara se torno palida y unas nauseas horribles se apoderaron de ella, si no se apuraba seria ella la próxima en vomitar la casa por lo que desapareció rápidamente por donde llego. Ante esto todos se empezaron a culpar los unos a los otros, la verdad es que nadie recordaba que fue en lo que de verdad sucedió.

-Me importa un pepino quien fue el que causo esto, para mi TODOS son culpables, van a limpiar este cochinero, si veo UN solo rastro de suciedad, UN mueble que no este en su lugar y si percibo UN solo olor desagradable, están muertos...- dijo lo mas fríamente posible mientras iba tras Sakura, haciendo que en cada uno de sus amigos un extraño escalofrío recorriera por sus cuerpos y sin pensarlo dos veces se pusieron a limpiar.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Sasuke en voz baja mientras abría la puerta del baño, encontrando a su novia mojándose la cara en el lavabo.

-No puedo creer lo que vi abajo...- dijo su novia mientras con una toalla se secaba la cara.

-Ya me encargue de eso... ¿Como te sientes?- insistió tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a la cama.

-Mejor... Ultimamente soy muy susceptible a los olores...- mientras se tocaba suavemente el vientre.- Supongo que es normal-

-Llegando iremos con un médico, hablare con mis padres y los tuyos...- haciendo que Sakura volteara a verlo, la verdad afrontar a sus padres era un tema que la atormentaba incluso mas que cuando le quería decir a Sasuke, siempre había pensado en hablar ella sola con sus papás, mas nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera a afrontarlos, pero una vez mas estaba mas sorprendida por la toma de responsabilidad que se estaba tomando.

-Tengo miedo ...-

-Todo va estar bien- dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos - No puede estar peor que lo encontramos abajo con los chicos- dijo fastidiado, haciendo que soltara una risa su novia.

-Señal que les fue bien, ¿Crees que ocupen ayuda?- se pregunto mientras se debatía en si bajar a ayudarles o quedarse recostada con su novio.

-No.. ellos lo hicieron, ellos lo arreglan, ademas tu y yo quedamos pendientes de algo ayer- dijo mientras besaba tiernamente los labios de Sakura.

-Y ¿Si los chicos suben?- dijo entre besos.

-Oh no se atreveran- dijo recordando la ultima amenaza que les hizo a sus amigos, empezando a besar mas apasionadamente a su novia, pasando sobre ella dejando llevar.

* * *

La mañana paso y al parecer después de unas horas exhaustivas de limpieza, la casa quedo como debería de estar, Sasuke bajo analizando detalladamente cada centímetro del lugar buscando algun desarreglo para sentenciarlos , mientras todos estaban con los dedos cruzados esperando pasar la prueba.

-...Bien parece que todo esta en su lugar- dijo Sasuke, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.- pero...- en ese instante todos volvieron agarrar aire al escuchar hablar de nuevo al dueño del lugar- el hecho que este limpio no significa que estarán libres por los destrozos que hicieron ayer...-

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo, dejemos que ellos hagan la comida y la fogata y queda en el olvido lo de la mañana- dijo Sakura tratando de ayudar a sus amigos, mientras agarraba la mano del mismo y lo jalaba hacia la alberca, no sin antes escuchar un gracias de parte de sus amigos. La tarde paso rápido, ya era noche y los chicos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata en la playa, platicando amenamente.

-Chicos... Tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo la platica del grupo, teniendo como respuesta la mirada sobre ella esperando que hablara pero simplemente las palabras no salían.- ...-

-Vamos frentona, si no vas hablar deja que Neji cuente su versión de lo que ocurrió ayer para saber como pasaron las cosas.- dijo Ino impaciente por querer resolver el problema de ayer.

-Lo que pasa es que... yo estoy...- Las miradas se hacían cada vez mas penetrantes ante Sakura, poniéndola mas nerviosa.- Muy agradecida con todos por la amistad que me dan..- solo al final, no pudo decirle la verdad a sus amigos, sintió por primera vez la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, pero aun así no se atrevia a mirarlo.

-¿Really? El sentimentalismo lo puedes dejar para después, estamos en medio de una inves..- dijo Ino perdiendo los estribos

-Vamos hacer papás...- Solto sin mas Sasuke interrumpiendo a Ino.

-tigacion... - termino Ino de decir para si. La leña ardiendo y las olas era lo único que se escuchaba por el momento.

-Jajajaja si nos quieres hacer esta broma por lo de temprano, ahora si te pasaste Dobe- dijo Naruto riendo, pero al ver que nadie reía y ver como Sakura bajaba la cabeza supo que no había ninguna broma en aquella frase.- Es en serio? - dijo en voz baja aun sin procesar la noticia.

-Tan enserio como el hecho que acabas de perder el derecho de ser padrino de nuestro hijo...- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo por primera vez, la cual aunque no estaba llorando bien sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. -

-..Saku-chan.. no estas sola...- hablo por primera vez Hinata, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de su otra mano.-

-.. esa si que es una noticia, y me hiere que pienses que te vamos a dar la espalda - dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba abrazar a Sakura.

-Ya decía yo que por algo estabas tan cerda- dijo Ino la cual se aventó abrazar a Sakura, tirando junto con ellas a Tenten y Hinata sobre la arena. - Los queremos y vamos apoyarlos en todo- añadió volteando a ver a Sasuke, sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura.

-Felicidades- dijo Gaara con media sonrisa en la cara.

-Como siempre queriendo llevarnos la ventaja.- dijo Neji, acercándose a Sasuke mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda de apoyo. - Felicidades a los dos.

-Que fastidio... ¿Porque están llorando ustedes? - dijo Shikamaru después de felicitarlos, volteando ver a las mujeres quienes seguían tiradas en la arena abrazadas diciendose entre si sabe que cosas, pero ahora las cuatro estaban llorando. - Y tu porque lloras ..- dijo volteando a ver a Lee el cual estaba alejado del grupo sentado abrazándose sus rodillas.

-Mi flor de cerezo esta embarazada y yo no me la pude llevar a la cama ni una sola vez.- dijo al momento que cayo noqueado por pedazo de leña que cayo sobre su cabeza, golpe proporcionado por el mismísimo futuro papá.

-Idiota..- dijo Sasuke sin mas, todos estaban demasiado emotivos cuando son distraídos por un grito proporcionado por naruto.

-!¿QUE?!, quieres decir que me consideraste para ser padrino- dijo Naruto después de varios minutos de analizar, sacando risa de parte del grupo

-Ni en tus sueños...- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa en la cara.

Los chicos siguieron un rato mas en la playa compartiendo juntos ese momento, a la mañana siguiente se regresaron a la ciudad, para los futuros padres ya habían pasado una prueba mas, pero faltaba lo más difícil... dar la noticia a sus padres.

* * *

Como era habitual, casi todos los Domingos los Uchihas se reunían a cenar, ya que por lo general no lograban verse mucho entre semana. Esta vez se encontraban en un lujoso restaurant.

-Lamento llegar tarde...- dijo Itachi mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

-Llegas justo a tiempo querido, la comida no tarda en llegar..- dijo su madre, pocos minutos después la mesa se adorno por múltiples platillos, degustando cada uno de ellos. La cena transcurria como cualquier otra hasta que..

-Y dime Sasuke-chan ¿Como esta Sakura?- dijo Mikoto mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-Embarazada..- dijo como si nada, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Hay que bueno, espero y la lleves pronto a casa- contesto Mikoto, Sasuke ignoro el comentario y empezo la cuenta regresiva ...3...2...1. Su padre empiezo a toser que al parecer la comida y esa declaración no iban bien juntas. Por primera vez Sasuke levanto la mirada para observar sus reacciones, si bien sabia que no era la mejor manera de decirles las cosas, pero si no se los decía en ese momento iba ser difícil encontrar la ocasión perfecta, Su padre apenas si se recuperaba de su casi ahogo con la comida, su mamá se llevo sus manos en la boca con cara de sorpresa y su adorado hermano tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara; sincera... con un toque de burla pero se miraba que disfruto de la noticia.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito ahora si que me ganaste...- dijo Itachi siendo el primero en hablar de los Uchihas.

\- ¿Sabes la gravedad de la situación?, eres solo un bebe, y Sakura esa pobre muchacha...- solo Mikoto su voz temblorosa pero a la misma vez mostraba enojo y angustia.

-Vamos mamá, Sasuke ya no es un niño, ya cumplió la mayoría de edad y estoy seguro que como todo hombrecito que es, sabia perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos.- defendió Itachi a su hermano, si era cierto que peleaban cada que podían, pero era su hermanito y siempre iba estar para el.

\- Ni siquiera a salido de la escuela, ¿Como piensas que esta situación es la correcta? - siguió protestando su mamá.

-No dije que era la mejor situación, pero lo hecho hecho esta, no hay nada que se pueda cambiar y el tiene que afrontar las cosas, no es como que va ir a dar a prision... o si?- dijo Itachi preocupado, recordando que su querida cuñada era en efecto menor de edad, y si las cosas se ponian difíciles era un hecho que Sasuke _si_ podía ir a dar a prision.

-NO!,- grito su mamá desesperada, gotas de agua salada empezaron a salir de sus ojos, los cuales limpio rápidamente con su pañuelo. Itachi seguía defendiendo a su hermano, a pesar de ver a su mamá llorar, daba gracias que estaban en la zona privada del restaurant, si no; muy buena escena hubieran armado ante los demás. Sasuke no decía ninguna palabra, solo escuchaba y analizaba la situación, no era mucho de su preocupación su mamá mucho menos su hermano, al fin de cuentas ellos dos siempre; hiciera lo que hiciera lo iban apoyar, si bien sabia que su mamá podría ser un poco dramática, la única opinión de la cual podría temer y flaquearse ante ella era la de su padre, el cual hasta el momento no había dicho ninguna sola palabra.

-!Silencio!.- hablo Fugaku por primera vez con la voz un poco elevada haciendo que tanto su esposa e hijo se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos y guardaran silencio dejando de pelear, volteando a ver a su hijo. - Primero que nada... ¿Estas seguro que ese hijo es tuyo?- no es que dudaba de el, pero su hijo jamas especifico las cosas.

-Claro que lo es...- dijo en poco molesto, ya que la opinión de su padre era la que mas le importaba en ese momento y ese comentario no era nada de lo que se esperaba que dijera.

-Vas hacer una prueba de paternidad...- dijo firmemente su padre, no era una opción. - Eres joven.. mas no un niño, todas las personas saben la herencia que llevas bajo el apellido Uchiha, es obvio que te van a querer quitar parte de todo lo que hemos trabajado para ustedes, yo no voy a permitir que ningún bastardo lleve mi apellido cuando no tenga mi sangre por sus venas... - Sus palabras eran como puñaladas para Sasuke, solo se limitaba a tragarse su enojo, el ya estaba seguro que Sakura llevaba un hijo de el, pero era obvio que su padre no.-

-No hay necesidad de ninguna prueba, Sakura no es ninguna interesada- protesto enojado, si bien ahora los papeles habían cambiado, Itachi y Mikoto solo se limitaban a mirarse, ambos conocían a Sakura desde hace tiempo y sabían a la perfección que entre los dos jóvenes no había nada mas que amor sincero.

-No voy a repetir las cosas Sasuke!... Tu y esa mujer van a someterse a pruebas de paternidad, si es necesario darle lo que quiere para que se aleje de ti, le daremos una suma importante para que no ensucie mas nuestro nombre... - y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Sasuke, si bien trato de controlarse pero no pudo, se paro de la mesa de un golpe enfrentando mas de cerca a su padre.

-No padre, yo no voy a repetir las cosas, llevo mas de 3 años al lado de Sakura y se de sobra que clase de persona es, las cosas seguirán igual le guste a quien le guste..- La tensión en el aire iba creciendo cada vez mas, Mikoto e Itachi debían hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Sasuke... Lo que padre quiere no es una cosa del otro mundo, si es que ya fue al doctor es obvio que les va hacer múltiples exámenes, uno mas, una menos... no pasa nada - dijo con cuidado Itachi tratando de calmar a Sasuke haciendolo ver como si fuera algo mas sencillo, pero para Sasuke el problema no era el hacer una prueba, era el honor de su novia lo que estaba peliando.

-Fugaku, Saku-chan es una persona noble, seria incapaz de utilizar a Sasuke de esa manera, es solo una niña...- por otro lado Mikoto trataba de calmar a su esposo.

-Bien... Nos haremos esa estupida prueba para demostrarte de una vez como son las cosas...- cedio Sasuke sentándose de nuevo en la silla, sabia que no iba ser una platica fácil, pero jamas pensó que las cosas estuvieran saliendose del renglón.

-Creo que ese es el menor de los problemas en lo que nos deberíamos enfocar, una vez que la prueba confirme las cosas, ¿que va pasar?, ¿Te piensas casar?- pregunto Itachi.

-No.. - contesto Sasuke, causando impresion ante su hermano, su madre e incluso su padre, su hijo acababa de defender a capa y espada a su novia, futura madre de su hijo, y lo menos que esperaba escuchar es que se negara a casarse con ella. - No me pienso casar con ella.- repito Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke ya se había enfrentado a su familia, era turno de dar la cara en casa de su novia, si bien recordar la platica de hace una semana con sus padres no fue la mejor, tenia que quitarse ese peso de encima. Se encontraba en la sala de la casa de los Haruno, Sakura y el se encontraban en el mismo sillón y no hacia falta ver de sobra que se encontraba nerviosa, no dejaba de mover las manos y cambiaba de posición en el sillón cada que podía. Su futuro suegro acababa de acomodarse en un sillón individual frente a ellos y por parte la madre de su novia llegaba a la sala con una bandeja con cafe para su esposo y galletas y agua para los jovenes, sentándose en el otro sillón individual alado de su esposo frente a los jóvenes.

-Y bien chicos, ¿Que nos tienen que decir?- dijo animada Sra Haruno. Sakura volteo a ver a su novio, era su turno, el ya le había dado la noticia a sus amigos y a los padres de el, ahora era su turno de afrontarlos a ellos, tomo aire y cerro los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada...- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos, le aterraba abrirlos, sabia que esa noticia iba destrozar a sus papás, ella siempre había sido una hija modelo, la mejor de la clase, ninguna queja sobre ella, salir con esa noticia sin lugar a dudas iba ser algo decepcionante para ellos, abrió los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar hablar a su novio.

-Quiero hablar con usted señor Haruno... a solas.- no entendía nada, solo miro como su papá sin expresión alguna se levantaba y se dirigía al patio seguido por Sasuke, dejando a ella y a su madre solas en la habitación. Sasuke estaba tomando las riendas del asunto mas allá de lo que ella jamas lo hubiera imaginado, pero aun así estaba nerviosa al no saber que le pudiera decir a su padre. Volteo a ver a su mamá la cual seguía mirando hacia la dirección por donde se fueron los dos hombres.

-Mamá... De verdad lo siento mucho...- dijo al momento que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, era mucha la culpa de destruir la imagen perfecta que sus padres tenían de ella, sintio como su madre la abrazaba y sobaba sus cabellos rosas tratando de calmarla.

-Ya lo sabia...- dijo lentamente- Estabamos esperando que nos lo dijeras tu misma.

-¿Que?, ¿Pero como?...- se preguntaba despegando de su madre.

-¿Quien crees que hace limpia la casa jovencita? Me encontré las pruebas en el baño... No es el fin del mundo hija, tal vez todavia estan un poco jóvenes pero se que vas hacer una excelente madre.. ademas, seré la abuela mas joven y hermosa, una criaturita tuya y de Sasuke-kun, de verdad que eres suertuda hija, tu novio esta como quiere.- dijo su madre con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-!Mamá!.- exclamo la joven avergonzada, si bien se tranquilizaba de la forma en que tomaba la noticia, pero no de como le hablaba de el.

-YA ya Sakura, digo enserio lo de la suerte hija, Sasuke-kun vino a dar la cara, eso no lo hace cualquiera... Aunque me pregunto ¿Que tanto hablaran tu padre y el?.- eso mismo se preguntaba ella, pero no quedaba mas que esperar, después de aproximadamente una hora ambos hombres ingresaron de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Y bien?- comento la mamá de Sakura.

-Muchas felicidades hija.- dijo su papá dandole un abrazo, eso era algo que de verdad no esperaba, sea lo que sea que le haya dicho Sasuke afuera, funciono de maravilla. - Ya es tarde, deberías de acompañar a Sasuke a su coche.- Aunque no era tan noche como su padre decía, tenia razón, el día siguientes había clases y seria mejor se fuera a su casa. Sasuke se despidió de los padres de Sakura y ambos salieron hasta el coche del joven.

-¿Que fue todo lo que le dijiste a mi papá?- se cuestiono Sakura

-Humm.. solo, cosas de hombres... Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Sasuke dandole un beso en los labios y subiendose rápidamente a su coche para perderse en la calle sin dejar que su novia lo cuestionara mas, sin mas la joven se fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para el día siguiente, pero antes de acostarse a dormir bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pero escucho a sus padres platicar.

-Si si Kizashi, es obvio que para Sasuke-kun lo económico no es problema, pero ¿el te dijo que van a vivir juntos?- escucho hablar a su mamá, sintiendo mariposas en la panza, vivir con Sasuke era un sueño para ella, formar una familia...todos sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo antes de lo esperado, se acerco un poco mas para seguir escuchando la platica.

-Si, aunque no especifico cuando... pero lo que si es un hecho es que el no se quiere casar con nuestra hija.- Y fue entonces cuando todas esas mariposas que sentía en su estomago se asfixiaron de golpe, un nudo en la garganta se apodero de ella, su sueño aunque estaba en proceso, se quedaría incompleto, no entendía como es que le había dicho eso a su padre, las cosas parecían que iban bien cuando estaba con ella, todo tenia solución estando juntos, ¿pero porque no quería casarse con ella?, llevaban juntos varios años, ahora tenia un hijo de el en su vientre... de verdad no entendía nada, decidió que era suficiente lo que escucho y mejor se dirigió a su habitación, quería dormir pero era imposible conciliar el sueño, muchas preguntas surgían en su mente, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba triste, no podía negarlo, cuando todo parecía ir mejor se dio cuenta que seguía estancada donde mismo.

* * *

Eh aqui el siguiente capitulo, puede que tome un poco mas de tiempo en actualizarlo, pero sin lugar a duda seguir subiendo este fic

Gracias a todos los bellos lectores que se pasan y se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias pero en especial a:

Kayako16 y lissadonado que me han estado comentando en el fic! me levantan el animo y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!

Nos estamos leyendo pronto!

byebye


End file.
